Godfather of The Year
by astrong004
Summary: This story is about what life for Harry would have been like if Sirius had chosen not to let Hagrid take Harry. I am not sure how long this will end up being since I am starting from first year. I am a fan of Harry/Hermione lately so that is also likely where this will be headed. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_October 31_ _st_ _, 1981_

It burned. Sirius Black thought his heart was actually on fire as he awoke from another nightmare, this one more realistic than most. He had heard cruel, high-pitched laughter and watched as his best friend and blood-brother was killed in cold blood. Sirius felt cold dread and fear fill him once more when he realized that the ache in his chest had not gone away with waking. That could only mean one thing: James was dead.

The blood-bond that they had made to one another at the tender age of 12 had only grown stronger with time and always being in close proximity. Maybe their magic too realized that James and Sirius held the bond of brothers and wove them together even more until they essentially were as close as brothers could be.

Sirius' thoughts were flying through his head from the bond to the heartache to the realization that he needed to hold it together long enough to find out if Lily or Harry had survived. They would need him. He couldn't break apart just yet. The thought of Harry, his innocent and defenseless godson, needing him calmed his shaking hands enough to summon his clothes and worn leather jacket. The jacket given to him by James and Lily with the paw-print patch Lily hand sewed on because she thought it funny. That thought nearly broke Sirius as well. He shook his head and headed out to his flying motorbike. The cold air as he took off in to the night sky clearing his head some. He wasn't far from Godric's Hollow taking only a few minutes to arrive there. He saw from above the damage done to the house and his heart managed to drop even further at the sight. He parked his motorbike in the back yard as usual when he would come for a visit and moved towards the smashed in door. Sirius could clearly see the door had been blown in off of its' hinges by magic. Fearing the worst, Sirius headed into the front door and immediately saw the lifeless body of his blood-brother limp at the foot of the staircase. He ran to James' body and fell to his knees. Sirius' first thought was to fix Prong's glasses since they were thrown askew when he collapsed in death. He knew it was irrational and meaningless, but Sirius righted them anyway knowing how James hated when his glasses became bent if he fell asleep in them.

Sirius likely would have remained there for hours until someone, likely Remus, came along and forced him to get up and leave James' side. He heard a faint cry, though. It was coming from the floor above. Sirius knew that cry was coming from Prong's son. His heart lifted a fraction knowing that at least Harry was alive. Shaking, Sirius lifted himself from that floor and carefully moved around James's body in order to ascend the staircase. Sirius clenched his wand tightly in his fist, prepared to fight to the death if necessary to keep his godson safe. What he saw at the door of the nursery caused his shaking to intensify once more. Lily Potter lay lifeless, in a position similar to the one her husband lay in, on the floor of the nursery directly in front of Harry's crib. Sirius could see Harry sitting in his crib crying as he reached through the bars. Harry's tiny hand was opening and closing in a fist as he reached for his mum, as if to coax her into waking up and reaching out to sooth him. What was left of Sirius's heart broke at that sight. He knew that this scene would forever be burned into his mind. He knew at that moment that he would do everything in his power to keep his godson safe and happy. Sirius walked swiftly to the crib and refused to look down as he leaned over Lily's body to pick up and soothe Harry.

"You are my life now." Sirius whispered in Harry's ear as he helped his godson close while swaying gently. Sirius looked at Lily's body and silently promised her that he would try to do right by Harry for her and James.

A crash rang out from the floor below. Sirius was instantly on high alert clutching his wand tighter and baby Harry closer. Harry felt the shift in mood and began to cry once more. Slowly Sirius walked out of the nursery to the second floor landing. As he looked over the railing he saw an enormous and hairy half-giant weeping at the front entrance. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was only Hagrid.

"Well what the bloody hell are you doing here, Hagrid?" Sirius called out as he made his way down the stairs, Harry still fussing a little in his arms. Hagrid jumped in surprise and blew his nose in a dainty, pink hanky, letting out a nose not unlike that of a fog horn before answering.

"Dumbledore's orders, be why I'm 'ere Sirius. Ye see, He's asked meh to brin' Arry to 'im." replied Hagrid as he continued to weep.

Sirius was very confused by this, Dumbledore knew surely that he was Harry's godfather and should take custody of Harry now. Before Sirius could say anything about this though, Hagrid started speaking again.

"Dumbledore said yer might be 'ere. An if ye were to give tell ya tha' yuh should consi'er goin' after Peter 'fore he 'scapes. I don' know what tha' means, mind you. I'm jus' followin' me orders. Oh! Dumbledore also said he's take care of 'Arry fer yuh 'til yer done cathin' Peter." Hagrid said all of this then nodded as if going over the words he had just uttered to make sure he hadn't missed giving any of the instructions from Dumbledore.

Once again, Sirius was confused. That confusion was also overwhelmed with rage as his gaze moved from Hagrid to his dead best friend still on the floor in front of the stairs. Hagrid had moved closer to Sirius and reached out to take the now clearly dozing Harry from Sirius. Harry though clutched closer to Sirius and whimpered very faintly, in his dozing state Harry seemed to wish to stay in the comfort and safety of his godfather's arms. Sirius took a step away from Hagrid, now at war with himself. Should he go avenge his blood-brother and Lily by hunting down and confronting their betrayer? Or should he stay with Harry on the night his young charge would likely need him most? As he looked at Harry, his eyes now closed as he drifted to sleep, he watched as the child reached his tiny hand up and pressed it flat against the paw-print patch for just a moment before falling asleep completely. If a sign or conformation was what Sirius was looking for, he decided that was it. He needed that push to remind him that love and care for his godson trumped hate and revenge on the traitorous bastard.

Sirius looked at Hagrid, tears now filling his own eyes, and said hoarsely "No."

Sirius then walked swiftly around the half-giant and out the broken door, ignoring Hagrid's protests the whole way. He had forgotten a blanket to keep Harry warm on the trip back to his small house so he shed his leather jacket and wrapped Harry in it as best as he knew how, he was new to being a parent after all. Harry didn't wake up so Sirius must have done a decent enough job. Securing the now swaddled Harry; he then took off into the night-sky once again. They both desperately needed rest, but Sirius knew he could not do that just yet. He touched down and immediately sent a Patronus to Moony telling him to come immediately. It took Sirius more than one try to get a full Patronus with his head filled with images of his dead loved ones. The bright, light dog eventually materialized though and bounded off with the message for Remus. Once that was done he carried Harry inside and transfigured a crib from the coffee table in his living room to place Harry in for the night. Sirius then collapsed on the sofa and finally allowed the tears to fall as he looked at Harry sleepy so peacefully still wrapped in a warn, leather jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second half of the prologue of this story. From here on out, the story should take place throughout Harry's time at Hogwarts. Thanks for reading! Of course I own nothing.**

 _November 1_ _st_ _, 1981_

Chapter 2

Moony received Sirius's message moments after hearing word that the Potters had been murdered. He apparated away immediately to Sirius's front door and knocked.

Sirius shouted out a question to make sure it was really Remus, "What did James want to name his child if he had a girl?"

Remus smiled slightly at the memory before replying, "Trick question, Padfoot, Prongs never chose a girl name claiming Potter's only sired sons. Lily was a bit tiffed when she found out she was carrying a son because that meant she couldn't prove James wrong."

Sirius opened the door and pulled his last living best friend in for a bone-crushing hug. Sirius clapped Remus on the back before leading him to sit on the sofa. Neither had the energy to stand for long let alone converse. Remus knew Sirius would need sleep after the emotional drain of seeing their best friends dead and pulling Harry from what he had heard was a mostly destroyed house. Remus nodded to Sirius indicating he would keep watch over Harry for a bit. Sirius slept restlessly with his head propped up on the arm of his grey sofa and his legs stretching the length of the couch. He was so tired Remus noticed he hadn't even managed to take his heavy, black boots off. Remus moved to look over the crib at Harry, who was still sleeping soundly. His brow rose at the use of Sirius's leather motorbike jacket as a baby blanket. He would be sure to tease Sirius about that for years to come.

A few hours later, just as the first rays of sunshine were streaking across the dark grey sky to signify the end of a war and what a few would remember as the worst day of their lives to date, Dumbledore knocked on Sirius's door. Dumbledore had a somber appearance with black robes and pointed hat replacing his usually colorful ones. His mission in coming was to get Harry to the place Dumbledore felt he should be, with his last remaining relatives the Dursleys. As Remus opened the door he was surprised to see the Headmaster, Sirius had just woken and had not yet told him of the events of last night. Sirius was holding a cup of applesauce, clearly in the midst of helping Harry eat, when he peaked around Remus to see who was at the door so early.

"Mr. Black, I see you and Mr. Lupin are caring for our young Harry this morning. Might I come in and speak with you privately for a moment. I am sure Mr. Lupin would not mind helping Mr. Potter finish his breakfast while we talk." Dumbledore said in a grave and serious voice.

Sirius found the request for privacy unnecessary and replied, "There is no need for privacy Headmaster, anything you wish to discuss with me you may tell Remus also. We are Harry's family now and we don't intend to keep secrets in this family."

Remus was profoundly touched by Sirius's words. They hadn't yet discussed what the future would look like, but apparently Remus Lupin would be a large part of it.

Dumbledore saw the determination in his eyes and wisely chose not to fight this particular battle with Mr. Black. Instead he said, "Very well. Shall we discuss things in the kitchen then?"

Sirius nodded before turning back into the kitchen where Harry still sat in the highchair Sirius had transfigured from a regular kitchen chair. Remus and Dumbledore followed him in and sat before Dumbledore began speaking once again.

"You know I sent Hagrid for Harry last night, Mr. Black. I have come here today to attempt to convince you that Harry staying with you is not in his best interest." Dumbledore was interrupted at this point by a snort from Sirius, but pressed on before Sirius could begin speaking. "Young Mr. Potter has just become the first person to ever survive a killing curse. I believe this was due to the sacrifice his mother made by dying for him. This sacrifice created a deep blood-magic protection over Harry that will remain active until his 17th birthday, as long as he continues to live with blood relatives. This is why Harry cannot stay with you. He needs that protection from the Death Eaters still at large. He cannot stay with you and continue to keep this protection as you are not related by blood." Dumbledore was satisfied with his opening statement believing he could easily convince the impulsive Mr. Black to give up Harry.

Sirius listened attentively but grew progressively angrier the longer Dumbledore was allowed to speak. He carefully spooned another bite of the applesauce into Harry's waiting mouth before replying with more restraint than he had shown to date, "I am Harry's blood relative. James Potter and I made a blood pact when we were 12 to become brothers. When he was murdered by that bastard Voldemort last night I watched it all happen in my dreams. I woke up feeling as if someone had set my heart on fire and I knew that James was dead. If that doesn't indicate a bond I don't know what does. So no, Headmaster, I will not be giving up Harry to you or the Dursleys or anyone else for that matter. I am his godfather and now guardian." Sirius's tone left little room for Albus to manipulate or persuade.

Dumbledore was thrown by being defied for once, he was used to the magical community taking his counsel and commands without question. He was also unaware of how deep the blood-bond ran between Sirius and James. Dumbledore wisely chose to change tactics, though he still believed he was right about Harry's life being best lived away from magical society. Dumbledore allowed a little genuine surprise to color his expression as he replied, "Very well, Sirius. I was unaware of the circumstances between yourself and Mr. James Potter. I can see you are quite resolute in your decision to keep young Harry. I hope you are aware that Harry is now quite famous and that scar on his forehead would indicate he did not leave that confrontation with Lord Voldemort unscathed." This would work doubly in Dumbledore's favor by planting seeds of doubt about Sirius's own care-giving abilities and possibly allow him to run some diagnostic spells to help prove Dumbledore's theories on the scar.

Sirius and Lupin both immediately looked over to where Harry sat playing with a spoon in surprise. Up until this point, the lighting shaped scar across Harry's forehead had gone unnoticed by the pair. This was understandable as both were fairly stressed and sleep-deprived; their only concern so far had been making sure Harry was safe and fed. Sirius carefully pushed back Harry's fine, black hair to reveal the entirety of the scar. A feeling of dread filled both Sirius and Remus as they looked at the scar.

Lupin finally spoke, apprehension clear in his voice, "Do you know the effects of the scar will be, if any? I assume this is a result of the rebounded killing curse."

Dumbledore mentally congratulated himself on manipulating the situation so well. He, of course, had several theories but chose not to reveal that information, as it would not benefit his plan to gain custody of Harry in any way. He replied gravely, "No one has ever survived a killing curse, therefore the side-effects are not yet known. Mr. Potter doesn't appear to be in any pain, but I shall run a diagnostic spell on him if you wish?"

Sirius, being highly suspicious of almost everyone, sensed that the Headmaster seemed to be hiding something. Sirius grew very angry at the attempt to manipulate him, especially when he was so overwrought from the last 24 hours. He replied hotly. "Headmaster, I thank you for the offer, but I feel that a professional healer would be better suited to check Harry over. You possess a great deal of knowledge, I understand that, but you are not to my knowledge a healer. Thank you also for pointing out that Harry is in need of an examination."

The Headmaster was stunned at being rebuffed once again. He did not let his face show this though. Dumbledore changed strategies yet again by saying in a soft tone, "Sirius, I know that you care deeply for your young charge, but you and Mr. Lupin seem overwhelmed already. Neither of you even managed to notice that Harry is sporting a new scar and may need treatment from a healer after the ordeal he has been through. Are you sure this is a responsibility that you can take on, Sirius? I assume you will wish to find the person who betrayed your friends, that will not be possible while you are caring for young Harry."

Dumbledore's strategy of planting doubt only further infuriated Sirius. The mention of Peter sent him over the edge. He abruptly stood and glared at the Headmaster as he said, "You think revenge is more important to me than Harry. My loyalty well and truly lies with the Potters. I know James and Lily would rather I look after their son than anyone else, they made me his godfather after all. Don't you dare to question their judgment! As for Peter, the traitorous bastard, shouldn't you have informed the aurors that he is the traitor so they might start searching for him? Or have you been too busy attempting to manipulate me into giving up Harry? You obviously recognize that I was never their secret keeper, since you want to be so involved Headmaster why don't you bloody help?" Sirius finished his tirade abruptly when Harry began to cry from Sirius's loud, angry words. Sirius picked him up and soothed him, this action also helped to calm Sirius before he grew irrational in his anger.

Dumbledore was shocked at this turn of events, as was Lupin at Sirius's control over his raging temper. The Headmaster wisely chose to placate Sirius for now and retreat until a later time when he would have better plan of action. Dumbledore spoke, "I apologize, Mr. Black, for upsetting you so. I only intended to lend some helpful advice. I will, of course, inform the DMLE of Peter's betrayal of the Potter's. I bid you a good day gentleman. I am sure we will be seeing each other again soon." With these words, Dumbledore stood and exited Sirius's small house before apparating away.

Sirius, having calmed Harry until he was dozing, sat down tiredly. He snorted and looked over at an equally exhausted Lupin saying, "Well Moony, that crazy old fool did get one thing right, I am going to need some full-time help if I am going to raise Harry. Care for the job?"

Lupin looked shocked by this job offer. He replied, "Padfoot, you know what I am. You cannot really want me around Harry all of the time? I also know less than you about raising a child. What use would I be?"

Sirius rolled his eyes before saying, "Moony you have got to get past this _unworthy_ nonsense soon. You are my best friend. The only one either of us has left now and I know you love Harry almost as much as I do. Between the two of us and all the books I am sure you will read on parenting we can surely raise Harry."

Remus was humbled by the unconditional love and friendship Sirius offered. As he looked at the sleeping Harry cradled in Sirius's arms he knew he had no choice but to accept. He nodded to Sirius without taking his eyes off of Harry saying, "Fine I will do it. We will be stopping to pick up those parenting books you mentioned after we take Harry to see a healer. You are going to read them as well. I have a feeling we will need them sooner rather than later."

Sirius chuckled for the first time since James and Lily had died at Remus's declaration. He reached out and shook Remus's hand before saying, "Congrats Moony. We just became parents."


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope to do about a chapter every week or so. Hope you guys enjoy this short one of the week! Thanks for the encouragement. It is much appreciated. I think the story as a whole is shaping up to be about 20-ish Chapters. As always J.K. Rowling owns these characters, and I just write about 'em. Back soon, hopefully!**

Chapter 3

 _Present Day: July 30_ _th_ _, 1991_

A beautiful, white snowy owl swooped in to a sleeping Harry Potter's room and landed softly on the end of the bed. The owl held a note in her beak addressed to Harry. Intent on delivering her message immediately she hooted softly and nipped at Harry's foot where it was sticking out of the covers.

Feeling a slight pain in his foot, Harry immediately sprung awake. He sat up looking around franticly before noticing the owl at the end of the bed. The mischievous owl hopped forward onto Harry's lap, dropped off her note, and then silently took off to rest atop the wardrobe in the corner of the room. Harry opened up the letter quickly to find his Godfather's familiar handwriting. The message said: _Happy early birthday, my favorite godson! This gift was obviously your Uncle Lupin's idea, he thought having an owl was practical since this will be your first year attending Hogwarts. Personally, I thought buying you a term worth of prank supplies would have been just as useful. You're Uncle Lupin was likely spot on with the owl; never tell him I said that though._

 _~Godfather of the Year,_

 _Sirius Black_

Harry rolled his eyes at Sirius's ridiculous, yet predictable sign off on the letter. He was ecstatic though to learn that the beautiful owl atop his wardrobe was his new familiar. A name even immediately came to mind for her. Hedwig would be his owl's name; he decided he should try the name out though to make sure she liked it too. "Hello Hedwig! It's a pleasure to meet you. I promise to take good care of you." Harry said this quietly as he maintained eye contact with the owl. She hooted softly before silently gliding back down to the bed. Harry took this as a sign that he ha chosen the right name. He spent a few moments petting his owl before deciding to get out of bed to go thank Sirius and Remus for the gift.

Remus was in the kitchen frying eggs as usual when he heard the pounding of footsteps down the hall. He turned to see Harry skip into the kitchen still in his socks and pajamas with his hair in its usual disarray. Remus smiled as Harry launched himself at Remus, thanking him for the early birthday gift. Sirius chose that moment to come into the kitchen; he immediately received the same treatment from Harry as Remus.

"Have a good wake up call this morning, Harry?" Sirius said laughingly.

"Just the best, Uncle Sirius. Thanks again to both of you. Hedwig is just brilliant. I can tell already." Harry replied excitedly.

"So you have a name for her already, then? I quite like Hedwig. You picked a good name for her." Lupin replied, relieved and excited that he had chosen the correct gift for Harry.

While Sirius went to collect his portion of the eggs from the stove Harry leaned over to Remus and said, "I know Uncle Sirius wants me to live up to my pranking heritage, but I would much rather have Hedwig to send letters to both of you. I am worried you will drive each other up the wall while I am away. I will really miss you, Uncle Remus." Harry's brow was furrowed; a clear indication that he was feeling troubled.

Remus softened at the sight of Harry so concerned about parting from him and Sirius. These moments confirmed to Remus that he had made the correct decision to raise Harry with Sirius. Remus dropped down until he was eye level with Harry before saying, "We will miss you too, Harry. You will have so much fun at Hogwarts you won't even notice the time going by, before you know it you'll be back here for the holidays. You should also know that we would be proud of you, even if you decided you don't enjoy pranking. Isn't that right, Uncle Sirius?" Remus added this last part knowing Sirius was listening in with his extra sensitive hearing.

Sirius confirmed what Remus said, "Of course, we are proud of you Harry. We love you. I know your parents would be bloody proud of you too, if they were here." Sirius softly brushed Harry's messy hair back, catching a glimpse of that ever present. He smiled down at Harry, love for his godson clear in his eyes. Harry had started to grow his hair out to a length similar to what Sirius's had been at that age. It was currently a little past his ears, and Harry's hair seemed to be showing signs of becoming more manageable as it grew. Harry smiled back relieved to hear these words from Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius before going over to the eggs to dish up his own portion.

Remus decided this was a good time to announce tomorrow's plans for Harry. He said, "How do you feel about going to get your wand and books for Hogwarts tomorrow for your birthday?"

Harry was nearly bouncing as he answered, "That sounds brilliant, Uncle Remus! Can we pick up some treats for Hedwig, too?"

"Of course we can Harry. I have a feeling you are going to spoil that owl." Sirius said through while chuckling.

Harry couldn't wait for tomorrow to come, he was nervous to receive his letter and make new friends at Hogwarts.

Remus and Sirius were nervous, as well. They had done their level best to keep Harry away from the spotlight magical society continually tried to shine on him. This also meant though that Harry had not had a chance to make many friends between being home-schooled by Remus and avoiding large crowds of witches and wizards. Harry saw Tonks and her family most often outside of Remus and Sirius. Harry did not seem to mind, but Remus remembered how nervous he was about making friends when he boarded the train. Their stories though, of the Marauder's first meeting on the train their first year appeared to have allayed most of those fears on young Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _July 31_ _st_ _, 1991_

Today was Harry's birthday. He woke up extra early to Hedwig pecking at his window. She carried a birthday card from Tonk's family and a small package from them as well. He shredded the wrapping on his present immediately after reading the card to find a small whistle inside. The card had said that it was an enchanted whistle which could be heard by loved ones from any distance. The whistle was only to be used in emergency situations to let Harry's family know he needed help. The thin silver whistle was attached to a silver chain so Harry could slip it around his neck and keep it with him at all times. Harry decided to wake up Sirius and Remus so he could test out his newest gift.

Sirius groaned as he felt the impact from a certain 11 year old jumping onto him. He quickly rolled on top of Harry to squish him, which produced a lot of laughter and squirming from Harry.

"Get off, get off, Uncle Sirius. I need you to help me test the gift Tonk's and her family sent. Harry said while continuing to squirm.

Sirius sighed dramatically before rolling off and saying, "Very well, it is your birthday so I suppose I will allow this disturbance to my beauty rest. But only just this once. This cannot become a regular occurrence, mind you." Sirius smirked at Harry before putting a finger to his lips and indicating for Harry to follow him from the room. Harry soon realized that they were sneaking towards Uncle Remus's room down the hall in the hopes of surprising him. To date, Harry and Sirius had not managed this because Remus's werewolf hearing and senses always alerted him before the pair could strike. Today was not in fact their lucky day as they quietly opened the door to find Remus sitting up in bed reading. He rolled is eyes at them before saying, "Will you two ever learn that you cannot get the jump on me. Moony would never be so careless, you must know that by now."

"Come on Uncle Remus, we have got to keep trying. Sirius says it is a point of pride for us at this point." Harry said exasperatedly. He quickly bounced back from the failed prank though saying, "When are we going to Diagon Alley? You have never taken me there before. I can't wait to see all the shops, and get my wand, and maybe pick up some more treats for Hedwig!" Harry said all of this so fast that if Sirius and Remus hadn't had enhanced hearing they would never have been able to catch it all.

"Slow down there, Pup. We have to eat breakfast first and you know we why we never take you to Diagon Alley. We never wanted you to grow up being under the spotlight with everyone constantly gawking at you like a muggle zoo animal." Sirius said calmly. Over the last decade or so, fatherhood had mellowed Sirius's traditionally fiery temper so that he didn't get too upset when discussing Harry's fame issue.

"I know, Uncle Sirius. I know. I still don't understand though. People can't be that hung up on me. I was just a baby. I did not really even do anything." Harry had heard this all before, but since he had never been exposed much to magical society he couldn't know.

Sirius and Remus remembered though, several weeks after Halloween 1981 the three had gone out to Diagon Alley to buy a few Christmas presents for Tonk's family and for baby Harry. They thought even if he wouldn't really remember it, it was only right to give Harry a Christmas the way James and Lily would have was their thinking. The trip had turned out to be a disaster, however. It started as soon as they flooed into The Leaky Cauldron. A young witch from their year had approached them and asked how they were, when Harry began to fuss she offered to hold and sooth him. The two wizards were happy for the offer because they were struggling with parenting and they knew this witch had an infant as well at home. The moment she held Harry though, more witches and wizards came up to ask if they could hold The-Boy-Who-Lived. Things quickly spiraled and soon they had to grab Harry away from all of these strangers and Remus flooed back with a very upset Harry in his arms. Sirius was livid and stayed behind long enough to climb atop Tom's bar and blasting off a noise-making spell to get the riotous crowd's attention before saying, "All of you bloody idiots need to shut up a minute and listen to me! Do you know what you just did? You hurt a baby and made him cry. You hurt MY Godson. He is not a trophy to admire and be passed around. He is a baby. The fact that all of you forgot that is not only unacceptable it is proof we cannot allow Harry to grow up in a society that literally wants to take a piece of him. You all get to be the first to know that Harry Potter will not be a part of this pathetic excuse for a magical society until he is of age to attend Hogwarts. You fools have ten years to learn from this mistake. And understand me now, if any of you bloody idiots attempts to hurt or manipulate that boy I will personally destroy you in every conceivable interpretation of the word." Sirius then abruptly jumped of the bar and promptly apparated away to his home to comfort his Godson. The crowd in the bar felt a mixture of shame and fear at Sirius Black's words. His parents and brother being dead left him the heir to the Black fortune, the second oldest and most powerful family in British magical society, after the Potters. All knew he had the power and intelligence to back him up, along with a touch of the infamous Black temperament to see that threat through. This was the first and last time Harry Potter was seen in magical society for a decade.

Sirius shook himself from that memory before smiling winningly at Harry, he ruffled his ever messy hair before saying, "Come on, Pup. Go get dressed so we can eat breakfast and get to Diagon Alley before it gets very crowded their. We don't want all of the best wands to be taken, now do we?"

Harry ran for his room at this to change into street clothes, a pair of jeans with a rip across one knee from falling off his training broom, a red long-sleeved t-shirt, and grey trainers, before scarfing down the eggs Remus had made for breakfast. Remus and Sirius decided not to buy Harry any wizarding robes, hoping that the muggle clothes would prevent many witches and wizards from recognizing him today. Sirius dawned his worn leather jacket and Remus pulled on his tweed coat with the patches on the elbows and they were ready for a day in magical society. Though they couldn't help but be anxious for Harry's safety.

Harry arrived just after Sirius in The Leaky Cauldron. He quickly hopped out of the fireplace to allow his Uncle Remus through.

The fact that Remus, Sirius, and Harry had avoided magical Britain for the last decade meant very few of the busy families out to pick up their last minute school supply needs took notice of the trio. Sirius and Remus both let out sighs of relief before heading off towards the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Harry was in awe of the entire place soaking in every detail from the strange clothes he had only see his guardians wear on rare occasions to the drinks magically floating to the correct tables. He noticed Uncle Remus and Sirius moving towards the back door and quickly followed. Once they were through the entrance, Harry gasped watching the bricks seep away like water, Sirius turned to Harry saying, "Well, Pup, what would you like to get first? I already have made a trip to Gringott's so we do not have to worry about going in there."

Sirius had very intentionally done this so no one in the bank would overhear that Harry Potter himself was making a withdrawal. The fewer times his name was spoken aloud the less likely people would be to realize who he is.

"I would very much like to get my wand first, Uncle Sirius." Harry replied excitedly. Sirius knew this would be his answer. Almost every witch and wizard wanted a wand first chance they could get one. Remus took the lead, winding his way through the crowds to Olivander's.

Harry getting his wand was an odd experience for everyone. Remus and Sirius were filled with dread when they learned just what the implications of Harry's phoenix feather wand meant. They also knew they would need to discuss this with Harry in private, both agreed long ago not to keep Harry in the dark. A look between the two guardians was all that was needed to agree this discussion would happen later, so as not to ruin Harry's Birthday.

After the wand incident, Sirius and Remus agreed to split up to get more of Harry's supplies. Sirius went to get Harry's potions supplies, while Remus took Harry to get fitted for his robes. When they walked into Madame Malkin's store two other young people, around Harry's age, were also getting fitted for their robes. Harry hopped up on a stool between the other two and the magical tape began taking his measurements as well. The young girl on his right had bushy brown hair and slightly-too-large front teeth was intently focused on the measuring tape, as if she were trying to figure out how exactly it operated. The platinum blonde haired boy, who looked like he was trying his very best to be aristocratic and failing slightly, noticed the girl as well. He sneered at her as he said, "You _must_ be a muggle-born since you're so fascinated by that simple tape measure."

Harry rolled his eyes at this. Sirius had educated him on the pure-blood families. He knew this boy's name was Malfoy and that all Malfoys were pretentious gits. It was Remus though that always reminded him that people could defy their families, just like Sirius had long ago. He saw the girl's confusion and hurt. She clearly understood this to be some kind of insult. He decided to knock Malfoy's ego down a peg or two. Harry tried to imitate Sirius's natural confidence as he said, "Oh, shut up Malfoy. You are going to wear exactly the same robes as every other first year in Hogwarts. Or are you so nervous about not living up to your father's expectations that you feel the need to take it out on other people?"

Malfoy was gobsmacked at this speech from Harry. His reaction told Harry he must have hit close to the mark with that comment. Harry then turned to the bushy haired girl and introduced himself saying, "My names Harry. I am a first year, and I figure you must be as well. What's your name?"

The girl smiled brightly, instantly taking to Harry for having defended her even though she was a total stranger. She extended her hand out towards Harry before saying, "My name's Hermione Granger. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Harry. Do you know anyone else who will be on the train? I am worried about having to sit alone the whole ride." Hermione in her nervousness rushed out the last sentence before thinking.

She was saved from being embarrassed though by Harry's response, "Well now you know someone. I would be happy to sit with you, if you do not mind? I won't know anyone on the train either." He shook her hand before she hopped off the stool, her measurements finished. She gave Harry one last grateful smile before nodding to him and heading back to the front of the store to pay for her order.

As Hermione walked away, Malfoy found his voice. Upset that this random boy with long, messy hair and clearly no breeding had just scolded him, he said, "You don't know anything about me! Who are you to side with someone clearly inferior?"

Harry had to take a breath before answering and remember Remus's lesson on pureblood children being told all of these lies from birth so they did not know any better. "I was educated on the pureblood families and politics just like I know you were. What makes Hermione inferior, huh? Her blood-status? What effect does that have on whether she is going to be a good friend or not? Because so far she seems much more promising than you do as a new friend. My name is Harry Potter, by the way."

Malfoy once again was shocked. He hadn't even considered it being rude since his parents had always told him manners weren't necessary with those beneath you. He immediately extended his hand though to the boy-who-lived saying honestly, "Her blood is dirty, and she lives in filth. Muggles can't keep clean without magic, that is always what my parents and tutors taught. My first name is Draco, also."

Harry appreciated the unexpected honesty, but still did not take Malfoy's offered hand. Harry said, "Did she look dirty or smell even? I don't think so. Is she really all that different from us: a half-blood and a pure-blood? Something to think about before the train leaves. I will consider shaking your hand when you have an answer to that question." With that final statement, Harry hopped off his stool and left the store to pick up his newly fitted robes.

Harry did not mention his conversation to Remus or Sirius. He just enjoyed the rest of his birthday shopping. He was very surprised and happy to receive another gift of Zonko's products that afternoon from his guardians. He did have to keep the pranking tradition alive after all. Overall, Harry's 11th birthday went well, he thought later that night as he drifted off to sleep.

Sirius had an interesting day in Diagon Alley as well. While in the potions shop, he decided to restock on some of the ingredients for the Wolfsbane potion Remus needed every month. It was a little known fact that while Remus was clearly the most studious and the best at Defense, Sirius possessed the most potions skill. Sirius noticed a young woman was the only other one in the shop. She was thin, with straight auburn hair so dark it was almost black in color, and freckles were clearly visible on her arms and cheeks. She was wearing what looked to be muddy muggle hiking boots, muggle trousers, a wool striped jumper and a bright orange muggle backpack. She seemed very out of place in the Wizarding world, but Sirius didn't mind so much. He couldn't resist going over to talk to the pretty girl before purchasing his items. "Hello, gorgeous." He said with a charming smirk as he approached her left side. She did not react however, which confused Sirius. Women were usually flattered or occasionally offended by his attempts to woo them. He had never been outright ignored though.

The young woman turned toward Sirius abruptly, her almond shaped eyes widening at how near Sirius was. "Excuse me, sir. I just need some of those salamander tails next to you." The auburn haired woman said, with a slightly Scottish accent, looking at the item she was after rather than Sirius's handsome face. Sirius couldn't help but notice her eyes were hazel with flecks of amber in some places. Sirius reached down to retrieve the salamander tails for the young woman. He handed them to her and said, "I apologize for being in the way. I actually came over here to introduce myself. I am Sirius Black. I have never seen you here before, and I would remember meeting someone so beautiful." Sirius added a charming smile for good measure as he finished speaking.

The young woman though, rolled her eyes, smirked, and focused on the salamander tails rather than Sirius. Clearly not wanting to fall for Sirius's charms. She must have decided to change tactics though because looked him in the eye suddenly saying, "My name is Adelaide Love, but I prefer Adie. I just moved here to start a new job and am relatively new to the area still. Thank you for getting the salamander tails for me, Sirius." She smiled up at Sirius before looking back down at her list of items she needed.

Sirius had the passing thought that he very much liked her smile, and wished to make her smile at him again. "Adelaide, what a beautiful name. I have grown up here, actually. Fancy a tour sometime from a local point of view." Sirius said once again hoping she would look up at him.

Sirius got his wish; Adelaide did look up at him and smirk. "My parents thought so too when they named me I believe." She said cheekily. "Unfortunately, I start my new job soon and I do not think I will have much leisure time to explore the Alley much. Thank you for the kind offer though." She said sincerely.

Sirius hid his disappointment at her answer before saying, "Well Miss Love, if you ever do have some down time you are more than welcome to owl me and I will give you a tour anytime. What might your new job be, by the way?"

"I am the new muggle studies teacher at Hogwarts. I did not attend Hogwarts, so I am taking the train up with the students. I have heard it's an experience everyone should experience in their lifetime." Adie replies shifting the weight of her basket of items from one arm to the other.

Sirius very chivalrously extended his hand to carry her load for her before saying, "Here let me help you with this. We can pay for our supplies together and chat a bit more, if you have the time. It is my godson's first year at Hogwarts so he will in fact be on his first train ride to Hogwarts as well."

Adelaide smiled sweetly at the kind gesture and followed Sirius to the counter. She replied, "Unfortunately, Sirius, I do not have time today. There is a lot to do before the train. I will make sure to keep an eye out for your godson on the train. What is his name?"

"His name is Harry. You will know him by the shaggy, unbrushed black hair and perpetually bent glasses. He has a bad habit of keeping them in his back pocket and sitting on them later." Sirius watched closely for her reaction to hearing Harry's name.

Adelaide though did not seem to react at all, merely smiling once again before saying, "I will try to introduce myself to him on the train, maybe I will even see you two on the platform before boarding tomorrow. It was lovely to meet you, Sirius. Have a good afternoon." With that, she left out the door Sirius had just pulled open for her.

Sirius still had a smirk on his face, half an hour later when he met up with Remus and Harry. Remus immediately knew that smile meant Sirius had met a pretty girl and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Remus said nothing though. Sirius had essentially given up on girls to focus all of his energy on Harry; he could flirt with a woman occasionally if he wanted, Remus decided.


End file.
